Our Little Secret
by SapeloSweetie
Summary: [COMPLETE] One night Mia goes to bed and wakes up a whole new woman. What happens when Lilly and Mia "accidentally" switch bodies, and how will she tell Michael?
1. Unrecognizable

**A/N: Welcome to my first fan fiction, ever. Well, I guess not ever, I have tag teamed with some of my friends, but this is my first solo venture. I am not sure if anything like this have ever been done before. Also, if you like it, please review because I need to know whether I should just hang up the pencil and return to my regular day job!!! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: (v. imp.) Meg Cabot owns all of these characters and some of the situations, but everything else is mine!!**

"_You never assert yourself; you just let Grandmere waltz all over you without a word!!"_

"_Lilly, if you think you can do better, then you just go ahead! Go on! See how you like being the future monarch of a small European principality with absolutely no breasts to speak of!"_

"_Fine maybe I will," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest._

Mia awoke with a start and glanced wildly around the room. She looked down at the bed sheets. "Whoa, I didn't sleep over at Lilly's did I?" she thought. She sat up and looked down towards her hands. Before her gaze reached the intended destination, she noticed two distinct bumps protruding from her chest. Sucking in deep breaths, she put her hands to them.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, I have breasts. Thank you!! Oh God, they aren't mine!!!" Startled, her hands flew away from her chest and she stretched them out in front of her. "These aren't mine, either!" She sprang out of the bed and tripped across the room on unsteady legs, until she reached the mirror. Staring out from the glass was a face so familiar, yet unrecognizable to her.

Standing there in her pajamas, she reached a hand to her face, and pinched. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed and her eyes widened in shock as her hand flew to her mouth.

The image in the mirror was that of Lilly Moscovitz. "Oh God, not now!"

_Meanwhile back at the loft…_

When Lilly awoke, she was startled to find herself under at least 15 pounds of fur. Fat Louie had taken up residence and was settled comfortably on her chest. Her flat chest.

She scrambled out of the bed and to the mirror. "Cool!" she proclaimed with a grin, "it worked!"

**A/N: From here on out, until they switch back, Mia in Lilly's body will be referred to as Mia, and Lilly in Mia's body will be referred to as Lilly, this way, the thoughts don't get mixed up, etc. Please review this so I know whether I should continue this story, or dump it. Thanks!!**


	2. Rude Awakenings

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I am going to try to post at least 2 chapters today, I would have done it sooner, but we had some technical difficulties here I guess. **

**LiteratiLover- please write that story about Lana and Mia, I would love to see how things would turn out, and I think you write really well!**

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns the characters!**

_**8:30 a.m. Lilly's Bedroom**_

Oh. Dear. God. I am trapped in my best friend's body. This is just like that Lindsay Lohan movie, only I probably won't end up making out with that hot guy from One Tree Hill. I can't even write in my own journal, I am using a piece of paper I swiped from Lilly's World Civ notebook. Oh God, my journal! What if it ends up in the wrong hands, worse, what if Lilly reads it? Really, could things get any worse? Someone is knocking on the door, I wonder…

_**8:36 a.m. Still in the bedroom**_

Well, I have really seen it all. When I opened the door, Michael was standing there in all his glory, well, wearing nothing but boxer shorts, with a dark scowl on his gorgeous face.

"Lilly, do you mind? Some people do enjoy sleeping in on the weekend."

Oops, I guess I woke him from his peaceful slumber when I was shrieking upon discovering I woke up IN MY BEST FRIENDS BODY!!! I tried not to gawk at his half-naked form as I answered him.

"Oh, sorry Michael," I mumbled sheepishly, turning just the perfect shade of crimson, I'm sure.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, staring at me like I had just grown another arm.

Lilly would have been rude to him, wouldn't she?

"Me? Umm, nothing, not at all, everything's great!" I stammered. He just glared at me and turned away, muttering "whatever" as he stalked off in the direction of his bedroom. I just closed the door, and flopped down on Lilly's bed. What am I going to do?


	3. In the Toilet

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot (lucky duck) owns the Princess Diaries, and all of the characters, Disney might own Freaky Friday, but the twists are MINE. Happy reading!**

_**10:00 The loft bathroom**_

After lying on Lilly's bed for the better part of an hour, I finally got up and put on some of Lilly's clothes. I took the subway to the loft, where I am currently in the bathroom, writing in my journal (I grabbed it before Lilly got her evil clutches on it). You would think that I would be able to write in my journal IN MY OWN HOME! Alas, I cannot, as I am wearing my best friend's body, and right now, this isn't my home. When I arrived at the loft, Lilly buzzed me in, and opened the door wearing MY Save the Whales shirt!

"Lilly!" she exclaimed rather loudly.

"Hi, MIA," I replied, emphasizing my own name.

God, this could get confusing.

"We need to talk." I am not sure who said it, but at this point, who cares?

I followed her into my bedroom, and began pacing across the floor. Lilly sat down on the edge of my bed and spoke.

"Look, I'm still calling you Mia."

"No! You can't! This has to be kept a secret! Our little secret, you know, just between us!"

"Calm down, dorkface," she snapped, "I mean right now. Tomorrow at school, you will be Lilly, and I will be Mia."

"Um, how long is this thing supposed to last? And how did it even happen?"

Lilly looked at me guiltily and said, "Well, I may have something to do with it actually."

I didn't want to hear anymore. My BEST FRIEND! I can't believe she DID this!! I ran out of my room, and into my safe haven, which unfortunately, always seems to be the bathroom.


	4. Play Nice

**A/N: Finally! After a few days of not being able to submit a new chapter, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all the characters in PD.**

_**11:00 Lilly's bedroom**_

I left the loft shortly after I emerged from my hiding place. Well, it's not really a hiding place, since Lilly was banging on the door the entire time. I wandered around the Village for a little bit, and then I headed back to my temporary home.

When I got to Lilly's bedroom, I plopped down in front of her computer and switched it on. Fortunately, my memory wasn't damaged during the process of body switching, and I was able to log into my email. Yay! I got an email from my one true love! Oh great. I had been so caught up in what was going on, I didn't even think about how I was going to tell Michael.

LinuxRulz: Hey Mia! I'm glad I caught up with you. Your mom says you aren't answering any calls, what's up? And what is going on with Lilly? She is actually being nice to me, well, nice for Lilly. Anyway, call me later, ok? Love, Michael.

Love! At least there is one stable thing in my life right now, Michael Moscovitz. I guess I had better get in touch with Lilly to find out the details of our little secret.

WmnRule: Mia! I know you are there. We need to talk.

Yeah, I'll say.

FtLouie: Hey Lilly.

WmnRule: So, about the whole body switching thing, you aren't mad at me are you?

Mad? Is she kidding? Mad couldn't even come close to describing it.

FtLouie: I guess not. So what exactly happened?

WmnRule: Well, the details aren't really important right now, what's important is what we are going to do at school tomorrow.

WHAT? Details aren't important? Did the switch damage some part of her brain?

WmnRule: Tomorrow, I will come by with the limo and pick you and my brother up. We go to school, and you act like me, and I will act like you.

She makes it sound like it will be easy.

FtLouie: What about Michael and Boris?

WmnRule: Don't worry about them.

What? How can I not? My entire future with Prince Consort Michael Renaldo lies in the hands of a somewhat deranged teenage girl, who happens to be Michael's sister.

FtLouie: Don't you think that Michael and Boris will notice that something is not right?

WmnRule: Don't worry, they won't. You just do the same things to Boris that I would do.

FtLouie: Which are?

WmnRule: You know, ignore him, lock him in the supply closet, that sort of thing.

FtLouie: And Michael? You have to act like I would around him. You know, nice.

WmnRule: I'll try to be nice, but don't think I am going to be all touchy feely with him. And if you think I am going to kiss him, you better think again.

Great, my relationship is toast. I can just see him breaking up with me now.

FtLouie: Fine, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh, and Lilly? Why did you swap us?

WmnRule: Because, I am tired of always hearing how you complain about Grandmere. It's time to take a stand, and I am just the one to help you do it.

I logged off and sat there for a few minutes. It's gonna be a long week.


	5. No Love

**A/N: Just because I like people to read this story, I am posting two chapters today! I am not exactly sure how Mia's schedule at school really is, so this may be a little AU. R/R please!**

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters from PD**

_**7:55 Assembly**_

This morning, when Lilly and Lars came by with the limo, I was standing out front with Michael, which was very weird, let me tell you. Our conversation went something like this:

Me: So, Michael…

Michael: Lilly.

No matter how hard I try, I simply cannot be cruel to the one I love so much. When the limo pulled up, Lilly got out, in my skin. I glanced over at Michael and saw his eyes light up at the sight of her. Lilly, however, did not return his adoring gaze and scowled at me. He leaned in to kiss her, and she turned her head away, giving him a mouthful of hair.

As much as I would be totally repulsed by the sight of Michael kissing my mouth with Lilly inside, I couldn't help but wish she would at least be more affectionate towards him. My future happiness is in her manicured hands.

Right now, Principal Gupta is ranting about the Senior class using inappropriate gestures towards the cameras the school installed. I am so glad that Michael is above all of that, and considers himself to have much better things to do with his time.

Lilly, Boris and Tina are giving me strange looks right now, and…

_**8:21 girls bathroom AEHS**_

Lilly snatched my journal away from me this morning and stuck it back into my backpack. I don't know why she got all huffy with me. Just because she doesn't "write things down constantly" doesn't mean now isn't a good time to start.

_**3:16 Lilly's room**_

The rest of the day went by quickly, but sadly, not uneventfully. At lunch, I was sitting down next to Boris with my vegetarian entrée, as Lilly plopped her tray down on the table. I must not have been paying attention, because just as Lilly was about to take an enormous bite out of her hamburger, Tina said, "Mia, when did you start eating meat?" That remark definitely got my attention, my head snapped up and I hissed "MIA! Put the hamburger down!" She was not a happy camper when I made her go back through the line to get a salad. Then, during G&T, when Michael sat down next to her, like he does everyday, to help with algebra, she practically screamed at him to leave her alone. I pulled her out into the hallway.

"Lilly, what are you doing?" I very nearly yelled.

"Sorry, I forgot!" she replied, "and the name is MIA now, remember?"

How could I forget?

"Look," I told her, "if Michael breaks up with me because of the way you are behaving…"

"Don't worry, he won't. I promise I will try to be nicer to him." She almost looked convincing.

"Now, before we go back in there, let Michael help you with Algebra," I began, "oh, and don't forget that you have Princess Lessons with Grandmere this afternoon."

The only good thing that has come out of this switch is that I am temporarily Princess Lesson free!

"Oh, I won't forget." I could practically hear her devious little mind thinking up underhanded things to do to Grandmere while I was MIA (missing in action).

I sighed. "Maybe I should go with you, just to make sure that you don't do anything completely unseemly."

"No, that's ok," she simpered, "I think I can handle Grandmere."

Oh God. So here I am, sitting in Lilly's room with nothing to do until she calls me with a full report on how Princess lessons went.


	6. Wannabe

**A/N: I am posting two new chapters today, but I might not post anymore because you guys might have lost interest in the story (the reason I know this is because I haven't gotten any new reviews) SO, if you like what you are reading, and would like to read more of it, PLEASE review! Thanks!**

_**8:30 The loft**_

Aargh! I am going to be in so much trouble when I get my body back! I am holed up in the, you guessed it, bathroom. Imagine the worst possible scenario, then double, no, triple it. This is how dead I am going to be when Grandmere gets a hold of me. I knew I shouldn't have left Lilly alone with Grandmere!

Lilly was very reluctant to tell me what happened. She said that she had tea with Grandmere in her pink room at the Plaza, and was on her very best behavior.

Somehow, I find that a little difficult to believe.

She said that she blew a gasket when Grandmere told her that the day's lesson would be spent at Chanel for yet another dress fitting. When she found out what the event was (a society gala held by a Manhattan debutante), she told Grandmere that under no circumstances would she be associated with a "Paris Hilton wannabe" and hang out with anorexic models and B list actresses.

"So when is the ball?" I asked.

"Well, actually, it's on Friday." She replied.

Wait, this Friday? As in, the end of this week?

She must recognize the stunned/surprised/deer caught in the headlights look, because then she said, "As in, the end of this week."

Oh great. Just the thing I need for my society reputation, the guests at someone else's society event being psychoanalyzed by a fifteen year old girl on a mission. A mission of ego deflating.

Well, two can play this game. If she thinks that I am just going to sit idly by, while she prances all over town and probes into peoples personal lives, then she has another thing coming.


	7. Dilemma

**A/N: Please review, good, bad, I don't care, just tell me what you think!!**

_**9:15 Lilly's house**_

The first thing I did when I returned to Lilly's was knock on Michael's door.

"Can I come in?"

He pulled open the door, wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Since when do you knock?"

Quick, think of something hostile to say!

"Um, well, you know…"

Great job Mia.

"Look, is there something you wanted? I was just about to call Mia."

Uh Oh.

"Actually, um, I have a message from her. She said to tell you that she wasn't feeling well, and that she would talk to you tomorrow."

I hope Lilly doesn't have a tell-tale sign for lying like I do. I didn't feel my nostril's flare.

He just looked at me and said, "What is going ON with you two? Today, during G&T, she practically bit my head off for trying to help her with her Algebra nearly ate a hamburger at lunch time, and now she doesn't want to talk to me? Meanwhile, you are acting bizarrely, it's almost like you are being NICE to me."

If he only knew the half of it.

"Well, you are my only brother."

"Yeah, right. What is really going on?"

Hmmm. Major dilemma. Should I tell him, and have him label me as clinically insane, or should I not say anything, and have him break up with me because Lilly is being such a bee-otch?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at me, "Try me."


	8. Revelations

**A/N: Yay! More reviews!**

**erikanator14: sorry about that, they really do look longer in Word, so to make it up to you, here is a much longer chapter!**

**niteowl-gal: yah, I know, I guess I just got so excited about my updates that I wanted people to drop everything and read my story. ) **

_**7:15 The Limo ride to school**_

Last night, I told Michael everything. I could tell he didn't believe me, but the conversation is replaying itself in my head constantly.

Me: Well, ok, but you asked for it. Sunday morning, when I woke up, I wasn't exactly myself.

Michael: Like you were sick?

Me: No, not sick. Ok, this is going to be difficult for me to say, so I am just going to say it. I am Mia. Lilly is trapped in my body, and I am trapped in hers.

He began laughing hysterically, and I could feel my cheeks get red.

Me: I'm serious Michael!

Michael: Prove it then.

I thought back, and tried to remember something that only he and I would know. Then I had it.

Me: You love it when I wear Cherry Chapstick.

Michael: Nice try, but I'm not buying it. There are quite a few people that know that about me.

I sighed. Obviously, I was going to have to bring out the big guns.

Me: When you kiss me, you wrap your arms around me and sometimes you grab my butt on accident. (**A/N: ok, this is totally made up, but I didn't know what else to put)**

Michael doesn't believe in PDA, so there is no way Lilly could know about that.

Michael: Oh my God. Who are you?

I told Michael the entire story, about how Lilly somehow switched us, and how that day, Lilly was responsible for all of Mia's actions. We devised a plot to get even with the little Miss. So, this morning, in the limo, things weren't exactly what I would call pleasant.

When Lilly hopped out of the limo in my body, Michael's eyes did not, as I had noticed the day before, light up. Instead, his eyes were focused on some distant point, and he had a deep scowl on his face. Lilly obviously did not notice anything to be amiss, however, and threw herself into Michael's arms.

"Good morning Michael." She greeted him enthusiastically.

He just turned his gaze toward her and grunted. I am seriously going to enjoy making her sweat.

"Oh, hey Mia," he replied, apathetically.

She looked nonplussed for a moment and looked at me.

"Hey Lilly!" She greeted me.

I couldn't let her know that I had revealed everything to Michael, so I greeted her back. The entire ride to school, she kept trying to speak to Michael, but only got non-committal answers back.

"So, sorry I couldn't talk to you last night. I wasn't really feeling well."

"Mmm-hmm." He looked away from her and I saw that he was trying to hide a smile.

"Are you mad at me?" She actually looked worried!

"Mmm, no, not really."

At this point, I feared that if things kept going the way they were, that I would burst into a fit of laughter and ruin everything.

"Mia, don't forget about that quiz on verbs today in French," I reminded her.

"Aww, damn, I totally forgot to study," she looked at Michael, "you know, since I was feeling sick and everything."

"That's too bad, I guess." He replied.

I have to divert her attention away from him before he starts laughing and blows our cover.

"Parle vous Français?" I asked her.

She just glared at me, and settled into the seat for the duration of the ride.

I am going to have too much fun with this!

**_Sometime after lunch, AEHS girls bathroom_**

I am not really sure the exact time, but I am in the bathroom with Lilly, and tears are streaming down her face.

"Mia, I have something I have to tell you. But you have to promise that you won't be mad at me."

I smiled inwardly, and outwardly, tried to put on the most concerned face I could muster.

"What is it Lilly?"

"It's about Michael." She burst into huge, gulping sobs, and it was all I could do not to laugh at her.

"What happened?"

"I think he is definitely going to break up with you."

I gasped and sank down onto the cold tiles.

"What? Why? Did he say that?"

"Well, no, but I am pretty sure that is what he wants to talk to me about in G&T."

Just then, Lana walked in.

"Hey freaks, get out of the way," she snapped, motioning to the sinks we were sitting on.

Lilly gave me a meaningful look, as if to say "put her in her place, you know I would!"

I rolled my eyes and then in my snottiest voice said, "What's wrong Whine-berger, did you forget to hide your horns this morning?"

She just smirked at me, and turned around muttering, "fur-eeks", then pranced out of the bathroom.

When she had gone, I finally suggested that we head back to class.

_**G&T**_

I am sitting here, trying to record everything that is being said right here in this classroom. Maybe I should learn shorthand. Lilly had composed herself and was sitting at her desk with her Algebra notebook open, waiting for Michael's assistance. Boris sat next to me and had draped his arm across the back of my chair. I tried to think of something Lilly would say or do in this situation.

"Boris, could you go back to the supply closet, please?"

And could you untuck your sweater while you are at it?

"But I haven't spoken to you in several days, and…"

"Look, I'll call you tonight, okay? Now go!" I said, pointing my finger in the direction of the supply closet.

He picked up his violin case and closed the door behind him. This Lilly thing gets easier everyday!

Just then, Michael strolled into the classroom, and discreetly winked at me. He pulled a chair up beside Lilly and cleared his throat. The entire class was in attendance when Michael made his dramatic announcement.

"Mia," he began, facing her, "I've been thinking, and maybe we should spend some time apart."

Ooh, even though I know the truth, it still stings to see myself being dumped.

Lilly's grin fell off her face, and she glanced worriedly at me.

"What? You're breaking up with me?" she screeched, "You can't!"

A hush fell over the room, and even Boris, who had been in the closet playing Mozart, or whatever, poked his head out. Everyone stared at Lilly and Michael.

I pretended to look pained (which really, wasn't all that hard to do, considering I had just heard the words I always dreaded, coming from the lips of the love of my life) as Lilly looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

Then she focused her gaze on Michael, and whispered, "Why?"

"Because you have been acting so weird around me, almost like you are avoiding me. And Judith Gershner just broke up with her boyfriend, and she's kind of into me, so I think I am going to give her a chance."

Ouch, that Judith Gershner thing is a nice touch. I just hope she doesn't hear about it, and think that Michael is interested in her. I wonder how long we should let Lilly stew about it.

Michael got up and headed to the other side of the room. Everyone else began acting busy as Lilly shouted, "What are you all looking at?"

I turned around to Michael and silently mouthed, "NOW?"

He nodded slightly and I turned back to face Lilly.

"Um, Mia," I began, "do you think we could have a word in the girls room?"


	9. Help Me

Chapter Nine-Help Me

_**After school, Lilly's House**_

I don't know what is going on with me, usually I am wearing a watch, and I know what time it is. Okay, so I usually just ask Lars for the time, and not having him around is kind of throwing me off. But it is kind of nice to have a little bit of freedom. I pulled Lilly to the girls room and she nearly flipped out when I told her that Michael knew.

"So, I guess you two were just doing that to get even with me for pulling the switch?"

"Well, kind of. I mean, you have to admit that was funny to see your face in G&T."

She threw her hands up in the air and blew her breath out in exasperation.

"Well, at least I don't have to be nice to him anymore. And since the rumor will be going around that you and he are no longer together, guess who is gonna have to protect him from Judith Gershner? Not me, that's for damn sure."

She did have a point. People have a tendency to talk when it comes to vicious break ups, and this one was pretty horrible, being in front of a class and everything.

In light of certain events, I asked Lilly to cancel Princess Lessons with Grandmere and help me figure out a way to reverse the "spell". I still have no idea how Lilly managed the switch in the first place, and right now, she isn't speaking a word about it. Whatever. As long as we trade back before the ball on Friday, because I really don't care to become dog food for Rommel when Grandmere kills me for making a mockery of crown and country. Which is exactly what she would do, Lilly I mean, she is constantly harassing me about using my powers for good, but I can't really do anything about it since I am not the reigning Sovereign, yet.

"Earth to Princess Mia! Hello?" Lilly said, interrupting my trance. I had been thinking about Michael and how the first thing I was going to do to him when I got my body back, was kiss him good and hard.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Let me guess, you were thinking about brother dearest."

"Well, I guess we had better get to work. So where do we start?" I said, dodging her remark and changing the subject.

She just looked at me and rolled her eyes, turning to the computer.

Just then, Michael walked in. I would have kissed him hello, but in Lilly's body? Are you kidding me? Eww. That would definitely be grounds for incarceration of some sort for one or both of us.

He dropped a bag on the floor. "I got what you asked me to get." He said.

"Good, now let's get to work!" I said enthusiastically.

I got up and put a DVD in the player, and turned on the television.

"You got Freaky Friday?" Lilly asked me incredulously.

"Well, yeah, isn't that kind of what happened to us?" I replied.

"Um, not exactly."

I was beginning to get frustrated over her lack of information, and finally exclaimed, "Well, you know it really would help if we knew how you did this in the first place!!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "well, I may have gone into something I shouldn't have."

I glared at her.

"Okay, okay, so I went to this Tarot card reader, and she told me that I had enormous potential to do something great with my life, and it would involve one of my closest friends. So, for an extra twenty bucks, she told me that she would help me make it happen. She did some kind of chant thing, and then sent me home. I didn't know that when I woke up, I would be in someone else's body."

"So," Michael began, "we just go back to her and find out how to reverse this thing right?"

Lilly looked at him sadly. "Well, I already tried that, but she was gone."

Well, great, I guess I had better get used to living in Lilly's body, because it doesn't look like I am going to be changed back anytime soon.

Michael must have seen the distressed look on my face, because he took my hand and said, "Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to get you back into your own body."

Lilly noticed that we were holding hands and said, rather rudely, "Hey, just because you know that Mia is inside my body, doesn't mean you can get all touchy feely with it. Hands off buster!"

I dropped his hand, settled into the couch and pressed play.

Half an hour later, Lilly yawned and said, "I really don't think that staring at Chad Michael Murray is going to get us anywhere."

"Yeah, but he is so cute!" I replied. Michael glanced over at me and stuck his bottom lip out. "Do you think he's cuter than me?" he pouted.

I threw a pillow at him and said, "of course not!"

Lilly got up to make some popcorn, and left me alone with him.

"I really miss you, Mia," he said softly.

I looked at him and gave him a gloomy smile. "I know. I miss you too."

"It's just so hard, because I can talk to you, and you are still the same, but I can't see you, and I hate to admit it, but I don't want to touch you, because, well, you look like Lilly."

Had he admitted this in any situation but the present, I think my feelings would have been hurt, but as it was, I felt nearly the same way.

"I know. But just try to hold on a little longer. I'm sure we'll think of something."

Lilly stomped in and tossed the hot bag of popped kernels at me saying "Oops, sorry to interrupt your tender moment there, but we have work to do, and we can't do much with you two making googoo eyes at each other."

Excuse me , I may have been making eyes at Michael, but he definitely wasn't reciprocating. I mean, how gross would that be? I know that Michael doesn't just see me as a sex object (hah!) or anything, and likes my personality, but really, there is a certain point to this that neither of us are willing to cross. Plus the fact that Lilly would kill me if she saw me lip-locked with her brother.

So, we finished watching Freaky Friday, and then Lilly turned to me and said, "Maybe we should go back down and see if that fortune teller is back in business."

"Actually, maybe I should go," Michael interrupted.

"Why? You don't think I can handle it?" Lilly shot back.

"No, but if you go down there, then words will be exchanged, and you won't really find out much of anything, so I think I should be the one to gather information," he reasoned.

Good thinking Michael! You see, this is why I love him so much! He is so smart!

"Just give me the directions, and give me about an hour."


	10. Hocus Pocus

A/N: -southern drawl- Right now, I would just like to thank all of ya'll that read my story and reviewed it. You mean so much to me. Ok, I snapped out of it (why can't I use astericks? They always disappear when I save changes to document! Grr!)

Really, thank you, all of you who have taken the time to press that little button on the bottom of your screen and review for me. I am sorry about the short chapter, but I promise, it really will be made up to you the next time, this chapter is short, but it is very important. (Well, now that I look at it, it isn't too short)

Disclaimer: Oopsie, I have forgotten to put this little line in the past few chapters, so in case you forget who really owns the Princess Diaries, I'll tell you, It's the wonderful Meg Cabot.

_**Tuesday night, still at Lilly's (and in her body)**_

Lilly and I sat around the living room for about two hours watching Buffy re-runs, when Lilly looked up at the clock and said, "If he is not back here in ten minutes, we are going out after him."

I wholeheartedly agree. I glanced up at the door, almost willing him to arrive at that exact moment.

"Sounds good to me, I don't want to be stuck here any longer than I have to." I remarked.

She glared at me and said, "What, my life isn't good enough for you? It's no big party being you either. I am being shadowed by a big hulking Nordic bodyguard every second of the day."

"Look, you knew it was part of the job detail when you decided to do this in the first place!" I exclaimed.

She jumped up and stomped to the door. As she opened it, she looked back at me and said, "You think I actually wanted this to happen? I mean, I didn't just snap my fingers and make us trade bodies. This is not my fault, and if you think it is, then you're crazy."

With that, she slammed the door, leaving me alone, with only Spike to console me. I looked at the television, and sighed. I hope she snaps out of this soon, I can't do this without her.

Two hours later…

Michael finally showed up after four hours, and the first thing that came out of his mouth was "Where is Lilly?"

I had to explain everything to him, and his face fell as he heard that she had taken off in a huff.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Lilly had a chance to switch back in about 10 minutes. The mystic lady said that she had to be with you, with the mystic, exactly 72 hours after she had visited the shop to be switched back."

I looked at the clock, hmm, 7:48. I wonder if I have enough time to get to her.

"Well, what happens after the 72 hours is up? Does she get another chance?"

"She gets one more chance, but it won't be for another 72 hours."

Great. Three more days trapped in this prison. I sounded optimistic though, when I asked him, "Do you think that we have enough time to make it?"

"Well, the problem with that is, we would have to go to your house, get Lilly, drag her all the way back down to the shop, and have the psychic do a little hocus pocus chant, or whatever."

I flopped back onto the couch and glanced at the TV. I really hate Lilly right about now.


	11. Media Frenzy

A/N: I would like to take a moment and thank each and every reviewer. This chapter is considerably longer than the last, and wasn't quite as long as I had hoped it would be, but... I hope you enjoy it! Please RR.

_**Wednesday Morning, AEHS**_

As soon as I woke up this morning, I was on a mission…A mission to talk to Lilly about what I said last night, and tell her the good news about the second chance. However, my opportunity was thwarted, when the limo failed to arrive this morning. Michael was sympathetic to my setback though, and gently tugged on my hair as he said, "Don't worry Thermopolis; you'll see her later at school."

"I don't want to see her later; I want to see her now!" I pouted. We were walking to the subway station and passed by an advertisement for the big "Gala Event of the Year!"

I have got to make the switch before Lilly makes a fool out of me in front of what will probably be hundreds of people. Which would cause Grandmere to kill me.

When Michael and I arrived at the school, there were news cameras surrounding the building. This situation looked vaguely familiar, and we half-ran the rest of the way to the front.

"What's going on?" I started shoving my way through the crowd of people. I joined Boris and Tina next to Joe, the stone lion, in front of the school. "What happened? Where's Lil- I mean, where's Mia?" Tina pointed to the top of the stairs, where Lilly was standing, posing for the cameras.

"She just announced that she will be running for Class President," Boris remarked, trying to put his arm around me in the process, "I didn't know she wanted to go into politics."

"Well, duh," Tina said, "She is the PRINCESS, I mean, don't you think that now is a good time to start?"

Oh God. Why do things always seem to go from bad to worse in a matter of minutes?

_**Lunch time, Wednesday**_

I caught up with Lilly in the cafeteria, and asked her what she thought she was doing, and do you know what she said???

"This princess thing isn't as bad as it seems, I think I kind of like having the media at my beck and call. Maybe we shouldn't switch back after all."

Michael was sitting with the Computer Club when I stomped over to him and said, "We need to talk."

He must have seen the tragic look on my face, because he jumped up and followed me to an empty table. "What's wrong?"

I buried my face in my hands and began to sob, "Lilly said she doesn't want to change back after all."

I stretched my hands out across the table, and laid my cheek against the cool surface. Michael, who was as surprised as I was, covered my hands with his and said, "Don't worry about a thing, we will find a way to fix this."

"Not if she isn't speaking to me! Plus, she has Lars on patrol, so it isn't like we could kidnap her and force her to change back."

A thoughtful look passed over Michael's face as he asked, "When did you say the party was?"

"This Friday. The same night that we have to swap bodies, or we will be stuck like this forever."

"Don't sweat it Mia, I've got a plan." The look on his face can only be described as grim determination.

He got up and walked back to the table where the rest of the Computer Club was finishing up their lunch, leaving me alone.

_**Wednesday, After school**_

I took the subway back home when school let out. If I thought it was hard being a princess whose best friend isn't speaking to me, BEING the best friend, whose best friend is the princess and not speaking to me is even more difficult.(A/N: How confusing! But hopefully you understand what I meant!) At least I had Tina to talk to the last time, but since Tina is my friend more than Lilly's, she isn't really speaking to me much either. Boris, however, is trying to be the sympathetic boyfriend, and keeps trying to put his arm around me. I could be a total witch, and break up with him, hopefully breaking Lilly's heart in the process, BUT, I cannot with good conscience break Boris' heart, no matter how much his sweater-tucking and mouth breathing might annoy me.

Michael has gone off to do some undercover espionage I think, which has left me alone again. I wonder what his great plan is.

Right now, all I want to do is curl up on the couch and watch the O.C. I could use some TLC from Michael, but that can wait until Friday.

**_Later Wednesday night:_**

Michael came busting through the door with a slightly bewildered looking older woman in tow. He introduced her as Madam Zara (A/N: I know, like out of the Mediator series).

"I'm so sorry your highness, when I told her that she would do great things, this was not what I meant to happen."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you did not cause the switch to take place?"

"Well, I did, but I did not realize that she would take advantage of this gift and do things that are not supposed to be done."

"So what can you do about it now?"

"Well, nothing, at least until Friday night, when the 72 hour time window becomes open again."

Geez, it's almost like we are stuck in a bad science fiction movie.

"But she doesn't want to go back."

Madam Zara pursed her lips together and said, "She will have no choice."

Yay! Finally someone is speaking my language. From what Madam Zara has told me, we are going to change back automatically!

Unfortunately, Madam Zara also seems to have a bit of ESP, because she shook her head sadly and said, "It won't be that easy. You still have to be joined together for your soul and mind to transfer back to their original positions."

That sounds like it could hurt.

"It will be totally painless for you, but your friend may experience some discomfort afterward."

There we go with the ESP again. Michael had been standing quiet while I conversed with Madam Zara, but finally spoke.

"They also have to be in your presence, right?"

She turned to him and said, "Yes, they must be joined together, and I must, oh how do you say it, say the magic words."

Just then, the telephone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Lilly!" It was Boris. Great, how am I going to get out of this one? I have totally been avoiding his ardor, but now it seems to have caught up with me.

"Oh, hey. How are you?" Michael looked at me quizzically. "It's BORIS," I silently mouthed. Michael shuddered and rolled his eyes.

"I am well; would you still like to accompany me to the movies this Friday?"

Oh great, Lilly must have made this date with him before we were Freaky Fridayed.

"Mia told me that you had mentioned something to her about it in G&T," he continued.

WHAT?? I nearly dropped the phone. She made a date with Boris for me? This Friday? She must know that this is the last chance we have!

Boris continued talking, and I murmured what I thought were non-committal answers until he broke through my reverie by saying, "Good, then I will pick you up at 7:30, and we will go see the movie. Goodbye."

He had disconnected the line before I even got a chance to utter a reply. Oh no. How am I going to get out of going to see the movie with Boris? Lilly must know that I am too spineless to do something as cruel as hurt the feelings of a friend.


	12. Houston

**A/N: This chapter is extremely short, so sorry about it, but it concludes the cliffhanger left off at the end of eleven. But, you get another...hee hee. And if you are nice, (cough, review) I will try to get the next part up tomorrow. I just have to write it. Enjoy.**

I turned to face Michael, who was standing behind me, chatting with Madam Zara. Apparently, she was quite the musician in her younger days. And quite the flirtatious little belle of the ball, as well.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt you while you are discussing such important topics, but we have a problem."

Ouch, that was catty, where did that attitude come from?

"What's wrong now?" he asked me.

"Lilly has promised Boris that I would go to the movies with him." Michael shrugged. "So?"

I stared at him. How is he taking all of this so lightly? I mean, if Judith Gershner called up and said, "I'm taking Michael to the movies", well, I would not be so accommodating.

"When?"

He still didn't see a problem in this situation.

"Friday. At 7:30. At night. You know, the same time I should be with Lilly and Madam Zara."

He didn't say anything, so I continued.

"What am I going to do about this?"

"Well, just tell him that you have a prior obligation. I mean, it's not like he thinks you are actually going with him, right?"

I looked up sheepishly.

"Whoa!" he exploded, "are you telling me that you agreed?"

"Well," I began, but he put his hand up to stop me. He turned and began striding to his room. "Wait!"

I put my hand out and touched his arm, and he spun around to face me.

"NO, just, no okay?" he snapped.

My face crumbled and tear pricked the corners of my eyes. His face softened a bit as he said, "Look, I just need some time to come up with a plan okay?"

I nodded and turned to Madam Zara, but she was gone.


	13. Simple Plan

**A/N: I couldn't wait to get this chapter up, I think this is one of my favorites and I hope that you guys enjoy it. It it quite a bit longer than the last chapter, I didn't realize how difficult it could be to write longer chapters. Please read and review!**

_Previously:_

_I nodded and turned to face Madam Zara, but she was gone…_

**_Thursday Morning, Lilly's bedroom_**

The good thing about being Lilly is that her parents are psychoanalysts, so they are extremely early risers, and pretty much leave Michael and Lilly to get up and out by themselves. Michael went into his room, and didn't speak to me for the rest of the night last night.

I told Michael that I didn't feel very well, and I didn't think that I would go to school today, but he wouldn't hear of it, and told me that, "If you don't go to school today, Lilly will think that she won. Show her that you have some backbone for a change. Get up and get ready, you have ten minutes."

At least now he is talking to me. I got dressed and grabbed my books. Michael was already downstairs in the vestibule waiting for me.

When I got downstairs, Michael held the door open for me as we walked outside.

"So, are you still mad at me?" I asked him.

"No. I'm sorry that I blew up at you like that, but it just took me by surprise."

"You know that I didn't mean to, right?"

He gave me a sideways grin and he said, "Don't worry about it Mia. Oh, and don't worry about Boris, I've got a plan."

"Would you care to fill me in on the details?" I asked him.

He just smirked and said, "I'll tell you later. There are some things that I need to take care of first."

**_Thursday, lunch time_**

When I got to school this morning, Boris came up to me and grabbed my hand. "I am so glad that we get to spend some time together."

Umm, sure, Boris.

"Oh, yeah," I said, "ditto."

I tried to pull away from him, but he had an iron grip on my hand. That violin playing must use more muscle than I thought. Michael viewed this scene with an amused smile on his face. I'm so glad to see that he is enjoying himself. He winked at me, and walked to class.

I didn't see Lilly the entire morning. At first I thought that she decided to skip school, but in between classes I saw Lars lurking around. He was standing with Michael, who was talking quietly, and gesturing with his hands wildly. I saw Lars nod his head and glance around. His gaze landed on me, and I scurried down the hall and into my next class.

At lunch time, Michael caught up with me. "Hey," he greeted me. We walked together to the lunch line, and passed by Lilly.

She ignored me, and continued talking to Tina. I overheard her saying something about the election. Tina glanced up at me and smiled. "Hey Lilly!"

I replied but kept walking. While I was standing there, waiting for my turn at the salad bar, Michael whispered to me, "Meet me at that empty table, I want to talk to you."

He turned and walked to the hot line. If I could talk him into becoming a vegetarian, then he would be perfect. Well, not to say that he isn't perfect already. I grabbed my tray and walked over to the spot Michael had pointed out.

"Hey," he said, sliding his tray onto the table. I looked up to see Lars beside him. My eyes, I'm pretty sure, got as big as saucers, because Lars said, "It's okay Princess. I know what's going on."

I sat there dumbfounded, and Michael chuckled as he said, "Lars suspected that you weren't your usual self, and when I told him what happened, he agreed with me."

"I realized something was up when she ordered pork fried rice at Number One Noodle Son last night." He told me.

Oh God! Lilly put meat into my mouth! She has gone too far this time. I don't care if she sets me up on a million dates with her mouth-breathing, sweater tucking boyfriend, but the second she decided to revert my body to her carnivorous ways, she messed up. I started to get up, but Lars put his hand out to stop me.

"Don't worry, Princess, she didn't eat it. She saw that I was watching and changed her order."

I blew out a sigh of relief. When I looked over at Lilly, she was sitting with Tina, hunched over the table. I wondered if she even realized that Lars was not at his post.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked them. Michael seems to have filled Lars in on all the details, because he answered me.

"Boris will escort you to the party tomorrow night."

I wrinkled up my nose. I have to go with HIM? I mean, I like Boris and everything, but strictly in a platonic sense, and definitely not enough to slow dance with him. Just then, a thought struck me.

"Wait. How are we going to get in? Don't you think that Lilly would have us Persona Non Grata-ed or whatever?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take of everything on that end Princess."

I looked at Michael, "Does Boris know that we won't be going to the movies?"

"I have already spoken to him about it," Michael assured me, "there won't be a problem."

"Yeah, but…" I began, but Michael cut me off. "Don't worry about it, everything has been planned out. Nothing will go wrong."

Hah, that's what he thinks. If it involves me, there is almost a 100 guarantee that something will be amiss. However, being the princess that I am, I gracefully gave in.

"Alright. Just make sure everything goes according to plan."

Lars got up and quickly walked back to the table behind Lilly and sat across from Wahim.


	14. The Dress

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed my story this far. After this, I think there will be about three more chapters!!

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns the characters in PD, not me. boo hoo.

_**Thursday evening, Lilly's house**_

I am sitting here in Lilly's living room, waiting for Michael to return. God, I'm so bored…I wonder what's on television. Of course, I turn the channel to Lifetime to see what movie is on. Ooh! Fifteen and Pregnant! I know this movie is so old, but it is a Lifetime classic. I wonder what Michael and I would do in this situation. Wait, no I don't, I have enough to deal with just being fifteen and a princess, much less being fifteen, a princess, and pregnant.

Ha ha, Michael just walked in and with a totally serious look on his face, said, "Are you trying to tell me something?" I threw the remote control at him and rolled my eyes.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked him.

"Well, I just talked to Madam Zara and she agreed to meet us at the entrance. Now, all we need to do is find you a dress to wear."

_**Thursday evening, some random fitting room**_

Oh boy. I haven't bought a dress off the rack for ages it seems like. Not since Grandmere blew into town and decreed that if it isn't custom fitted or designed just for me, it will make me look like a "poulet".

So, that is what I am doing now. I wish I could call Tina and ask her to go shopping with me, but I can't risk her telling Lilly anything about our plan. Plus she is probably too busy with helping Lilly create posters for the election.

Gah! The election! With all of this going on, I completely forgot about Lilly running for President of our class. Not that she'll win or anything, I mean, Lana is totally running against her, but still, if she does, that means I would have to assume responsibility of the office. That's okay, I'll just do what Scarlett O'Hara would do, I think about it tomorrow.

Anyway, I am in some random department store trying on dresses, and I think I have found the winner. It is a mid-calf length strapless dress, and it is pink. I absolutely love it, but I am absolutely positive that Lilly will hate it. She doesn't like wearing the color pink. At all. Ever. But, I think it is the least I can do for what she has done and continues to do to me. She thinks that I am just sitting idly by, while she sets up dates for me, and that I am too spineless to do anything about it. Well,grr on you Lilly Moscovitz. I am doing something for a change, and okay, so my boyfriend and bodyguard have orchestrated the entire scheme, and all I have to do is show up, but still.

I am actually excited about tomorrow night, which is a change from the dread that I expected to feel. It could be that tomorrow night I am finally getting my body back, and will have a chance to make out with my boyfriend. Yeah, that's definitely what it is.

Michael is with me now, but it isn't exactly like I can give in to my urges and pull him into the dressing room with me. I think I am going through affection withdrawals or something, I've never felt that way about Michael, and the one time I do, I am stuck in his sister's bod, and can't do anything about it.

I showed him the dress, which he paid for, (but I am fully going to pay him back, just as soon as I can access my savings account), and he gave me a thumbs up.

"I can't wait to see Lilly's face when you show up wearing that pink dress!" he exclaimed.

"I know! I mean, in addition to the fact that I am actually there, she is going to kill me when she sees what I am making her wear!" I grinned deviously.

"Well, that's not half as bad as what she has done to you, so she deserves it."

I completely agree.

_**Thursday night, Lilly's bedroom**_

When we got home from shopping, Michael went into his room to finish up the last minute details. Lilly didn't ask him to escort her to the party, but since he is coming with me and Boris, he still has to wear his tux from his cousin's Bar Mitzvah.

I logged on to the internet and Lilly was online, but she didn't speak to me. Oh well, when we return to our own bodies, I'll try to mend the broken fence or whatever and be friends with her. But not before I give her a piece of my mind.

Before he disappeared, Michael told me not to stay up too late, because I had a long day ahead of me. Boy did I ever.


	15. Tina's Little Secret

**A/N: Thank you Rebecca for so faithfully reviewing my story, I really appreciate it...As for the rest of you...just kidding. Anyway, it's almost over! I can't believe it, but it turned out to be way longer than I had anticipated. I was thinking maybe a three chapter story, but I got all of these ideas, and they seemed to fit well, so I put them in it.**

_**Too early too function, Friday Morning**_

Okay, I know I was supposed to go to bed early last night, but I couldn't. When I was on the computer, Tina logged on and started talking to me. Of course, being logged in as FtLouie, she thought it was me. Well, it was me, but not the me that she thought it was. So I had to pretend to know what she was talking about when she kept bringing up the election. I printed out our conversation and added comments to paste in here.

Iluvromance: So, are you excited?

FtLouie: About what?

Iluvromance: You know, about the election. What did your dad say when you told him?

FtLouie: Oh, that. Yeah, I mean, I guess so.

Iluvromance: What did your dad say?

I had no idea what I supposedly told him, so I tried to think of something pretty general to say.

FtLouie: Oh, he said okay.

Iluvromance: Just okay? I mean, your entire future rests on this decision! He wasn't mad at you?

Geez, stupid Lilly for doing stuff behind my back!

FtLouie: I don't really wanna talk about it. So, do you have a date to the party tomorrow night?

Iluvromance: Well, I wanted to ask someone, but then I found out he already had plans. Plus, he kind of already has a girlfriend, so I don't think he would have accepted anyway.

Aww, Tina's the other woman!

FtLouie: Really? Who is it? Does he go to Trinity?

Iluvromance: No, he goes to AEHS. Look, if I tell you, do you promise you won't tell Lilly?

Oh my God, it's BORIS! Please don't let it be Boris…

FtLouie: I promise.

Iluvromance: Well, it's Boris…

AAAGGHHH!! What?!? Has the entire world gone completely insane? But, I must be completely supportive of my friend's decisions.

FtLouie: Really? Well, he might have liked to go with you, you should have asked him.

Iluvromance: Are you kidding? Lilly would kill me.

Yeah, she would, lets just hope that she doesn't say anything about it to her while she's camping out in my body.

Iluvromance: Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow at school!

FtLouie: Bye.

Iluvromance: logged off

Logged off.

I sat there for about an hour contemplating what I had just been told. Finally, at about midnight, I shut my eyes, willing myself to go to sleep. It didn't work. I ended up watching Baywatch reruns until I fell asleep. This morning when I woke up, Michael was not sympathetic to my plight. He just handed me a cup of coffee and said, "Let's go face the day!"

Ugh. How can he be so chipper this morning? I asked him and he replied, "Well, I didn't stay up watching David Hasselhoff all night."

Hey, I happen to like Baywatch.

He just grinned at me and opened the door to the outside world.

_**Friday morning, French Class**_

This morning was the election, and all I have to say is…Phew! That was a close one. Lilly had a really good campaign, but, Lana gave away free Mocha Lattes with her name on the cup. I didn't know that AEHS like coffee so much. Of course, anything to stay awake I guess.

I am totally supposed to be studying my verbs right now, but Mademoiselle Klein is in the teacher's lounge "making copies". Uh-huh. I still haven't spoken to Lilly, I guess I should probably try to make up with her, even though none of this is my fault. Oops, Mms. Klein just came back, what is up with that hair style? Someone should tell her that her make-out session is a little obvious.

_**Friday Afternoon, G&T**_

At lunch today, I sat at the empty table with Boris and Michael. It's a good thing Michael is Lilly's brother, or else rumors would be flying about the two of us. I couldn't really talk to Michael about tonight in too much detail, or Boris would figure it out. I think that he suspects something is wrong with Lilly because I haven't pushed him off me, or told him to shut up the entire week.

When I walked into the cafeteria, Lars stood behind me and discreetly said, "Everything is going according to plan."

Great! Now if I just knew what exactly the plan entailed, everything would be just dandy.

Anyway, I looked over to where Lilly was sitting, and Tina looked up at me guiltily. Oh God, I hope she didn't tell Lilly what she told me last night. "Lars?" I whispered, "could you make sure that Tina doesn't say anything to Lilly about Boris?" He glanced around to where I was looking, and said, "Of course, Princess."

So in G&T, Lilly was lamenting her loss to anyone that would listen, while I sat with Michael discussing tonight. Boris had been sent into the supply closet once again. Strains of Mozart could be heard throughout the classroom.

"Michael, can you please tell me exactly what is going to happen tonight?" I begged.

"Well, no, because if I tell you, I can't be sure that you will totally go along with it. You'll find out soon enough. Now get to work, don't you have an Algebra test to study for?"

Grr.


	16. UhOh

A/N: I know that I just put up Tina's Little Secret today, but I am so close to the end, I thought I might as well finish it up! Thank you for all of the nice reviews I got, I hope you enjoyed the story!!

_**Friday night, Lilly's bedroom**_

Okay, I can do this. I have about 20 minutes until I am supposed to meet Michael at the entrance of the party. Boris should be here any minute, and as long as he doesn't try to make-out with me, we should get there right on time. I have to admit that this dress looks pretty good on Lilly. It's a shame she doesn't wear pink, it really looks quite nice on her.

Oh, the doorbell just rang; I guess it's time to go…

_**Friday night, bathroom at "Gala Event of the Year"**_

Okay, I am sitting in the bathroom again, it has been a while since I had to resort to this, but oh well. I can't believe I got in! Lars is amazing, I have to remember to get him something really nice. Maybe a new holster for his guns?

When Boris picked me up, we had about an hour before the "window" opened. We arrived at the entrance just as we planned, and Michael and Lars were already there. Lilly had just gone inside. I don't think she noticed that Lars hadn't followed her in. She really should be more aware of her surroundings.

The man at the door asked us for our tickets, but Lars quickly said, "They're with me." I think he may have flashed a little bit of his Glock, but I am not sure.

We walked into an extremely large ballroom, packed with people. I spotted Lilly talking to Tina in the corner, and tugged on Michael's sleeve. "Look, there she is," I whispered. He looked around until his gaze finally settled on her.

"Mia, no offense, but I can't wait for you to get your own body back!" he said.

"Trust me, no-one is more ready than I am!"

"Come on, we can't let her see us yet." Michael pulled Boris and me away from the crowd.

"Boris, do you think you could go get me a drink?" I asked sweetly. He disappeared through the crowd and headed toward the punch bowl.

I looked around for Grandmere and Rommel, but they were nowhere to be found.

"When is Madam Zara supposed to meet us here?" I whispered.

Michael looked around, and acted like he couldn't hear me.

I jabbed him in the ribs. "Oww, what the hell was that for?" he asked me.

"What time will Madam Zara be here? And don't act like you can't hear me this time."

He looked around guiltily, and said, "Well, there's been just a tiny change in plans."

"Which is?"

He refused to answer me and Boris returned with my drink before I could ask him again.

So here I sit, waiting for Michael to knock on the door and signal that it was time. I hope this works.

_**Friday night, Lilly's bedroom**_

It didn't work. Oh my God, am I gonna be stuck like this forever? I can't even write about it, I am so stressed out…

The End...Or is it???


	17. Conclusion

**A/N: I hope that you guys don't think I would be that mean.This is the real ending, and I am so glad to finally be finished with this story!This is also the longest chapter, I think. Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to review,You guys ROCK! Now, without further ado...  
**  
_**9:30 a.m. Saturday Morning.  
**_I woke up this morning fully expecting to be lying in Lilly's bed, but when opened my eyes, do you know what greeted me??? My ROOM!! I'm not kidding! I am so psyched right now; I don't know what to do!

Last night's events happened something like this:

When Michael tapped on the door, I opened it up and got ready to surprise Lilly. When I walked into the ballroom, I asked Michael where Madam Zara was.

"She said she'll be a little late."

No! If she is late, doesn't that decrease our chances of jumping through the window into our original bodies?

I gave a Michael a worried look and he squeezed my hand reassuringly. I wasn't quite sure what to expect, so when I saw Michael and Lars sneak up on Lilly, I didn't think anything bad was about to happen.

All of a sudden I saw Michael grab Lilly from behind and cover her mouth with his hand. Lars glanced around and they hustled her out of the ballroom, and onto the sidewalk. I rushed to the door and Michael grabbed my arm, pulling me along with them. When I got outside, Lilly was thrashing around in Lars arms. Michael had taken his tie off and tied it over her mouth, so all you could hear was "MMM!!" I had to laugh when I saw the spectacle they were making.

The limo pulled up and Hans opened the door. Lars ducked Lilly's head into the limo and got in after her. Michael and I jumped in on the other side, and Hans pulled away before the people at the party even realized what had just happened. It's a good thing the paparazzi were not hanging around the entrance. I could just see tomorrow's headline, "PRINCESS MIA KIDNAPPED!! Witnesses report seeing her bodyguard and boyfriend manhandling her into an awaiting limousine".

We pulled away from the curb and headed downtown. I turned to Michael and said, "So this is your big plan"

He just grinned at me and reached over to take the gag off Lilly's mouth. I'm kind of surprised she didn't attempt to free herself, it's not like her hands were bound. It could have been the fact that she was sitting next to the business end of a gun. Not that Lars had pulled it on her, but he could have.

As soon as she was freed, I wished we could put it back on her because she started screaming, "ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??" She turned to Lars and said, "I could have you fired for that, when my father..." only Lars stopped her before he could be fully threatened. "I know what happened." She quickly shut her mouth and sat back.

She looked at me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING? Is that PINK?" Michael grinned at me.

"Ha Ha very funny." She did not look amused. "I can't believe I'm wearing pink" she muttered. We finally pulled up to Madam Zara's shop, and she greeted us at the door.

"Welcome to my shop." I looked around, it was a pretty groovy looking room. She led us to the back room and closed the door. "Now, let's get down to business." I looked at Lilly and saw that she was rolling her eyes. "THIS is what all this is about?" I stared at her, how in the world can she be so cavalier about something so serious?

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Yes, THIS is what all of this is about. I know that you might have been having fun, running around in my body and trying to become the class president or whatever, but this is SERIOUS"

She just rolled her eyes again and said, "Whatever, look, can we get this over with already? I want to go home and take off that hideous pink dress"

Um, excuse me, but I think this dress is gorgeous for being off the rack, and she doesn't look that bad in it. Plus, do you know how much this dress cost?

When I commented to her about the price of the dress, she snapped, "Well, when you get your body back, then you can feel free to wear it"

"I don't have the chest to hold it up! Besides, Grandmere would kill me if she saw me running around town wearing this dress. I notice that you look quite nice though"

She glanced down at her dress. It was a Sebastiano original. She pretended to look bored, but I know she was pleased to be wearing such a beautiful dress.

"Ahem," Madam Zara interupted, "may we please get started now"

I turned to face her, she had set up some chairs for Lars and Michael. They sat down, and Madam Zara came over to us. She grabbed each of our hands and asked that we "please take each others' hand". Lilly, once again, rolled her eyes and blew out a large breath. I really wish she would stop doing that, I do not want to go to school with my eyes in the back of my head, I mean, I am enough of a freak already. She grabbed my hand and said, "Okay okay, can we please just get this over with"

Madam Zara closed her eyes and began chanting quietly, I couldn't make out the words she was saying, I think it may have been Latin. All of a sudden, her eyes flew open and she looked directly at me. It kind of freaked me out. Her eyes glazed over and she dropped her head back. A sudden heat materialized in the middle of the circle we had made, and we were thrown back. Madam Zara and I remained standing, but Lilly fell on her butt. It was almost like an episode of Buffy or Charmed maybe. I looked around and realized that I was still in Lilly's body, and she still in mine.

"That is all I can do." Madam Zara stated.

I looked at Michael, who was just as confused as I was. "Wait, that's it?" he asked incredulously, "I mean, shouldn't they be in their own bodies now"

Then she just disappeared. Just like that, POOF, and she was gone.

I helped Lilly back onto her feet and glumly said, "I guess that's it." The full shock of it didn't hit me until later, when I was alone in Lilly's room. Michael had gone straight to his room and shut the door.

I was so excited when I woke up this morning, the first thing I did was call Lilly. She answered the phone and sounded crabby though. She said she had a splitting head ache, I guess that is the slight discomfort Madam Zara was talking about.

Ten minutes after I hung up with Lilly, the doorbell rang. I ran to the door to answer it before my mom or Mr. G woke up. It was Michael!! As soon as he saw me, his eyes lit up. I wanted to rush into his arms, but he said, "Wait, how can I be sure that you are really Mia?" I pulled him to me and gave him the biggest kiss. "Well, that works for me." I grinned at him. "I have never been so happy to be myself again"

He kissed me again, and got so caught up in the moment, his hand snaked around and grabbed my rear. I broke away, "Michael!"

"What?" he grinned impishly.

"Nothing," I said, "do it again"

He threw his head back and laughed. When he looked down at me he said, "Mia, promise me you will never visit Madam Zara"

Duh, that one's a no brainer. "I promise."


End file.
